New Age
by Angelswag24
Summary: This is my own cartoon and is cartooned adventure time style i need oc's if you enjoy adventure time you will enjoy this this is like adventure time with all the kingdoms but with future technology and humans exists follow to 13 year old boys as the Hero's of the new age so submit your characters please and leave a comment i hope you enjoy this this summary kinda sucks
1. Welcome to the new age

**Jon: Hay guys im back with a fanfic not really this is a comic and cartoon I wana start the reason it is on the adventure time fanfics is because its in the cartoon style so eyes are black but if I say there a different color the color of the eyes change so its not black but I hope you guys enjoy leave a comment it really helps me write new chapters and also help me write chapters by putting in ideas for a new chapter and oc's so enjoy. And im bad at grammar so bear with me. This is the things you need for your oc and leave your oc's in the comments or private message me anyone works**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Skin color:**

**Species:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair style:**

**Eye color: If you're a human its basically black ovules if you're a different species tell me the color but it will still be in a ovule shape.**

**Clothes:**

**Swim wear:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**ENJOY**

A man walks up to a mic he is dressed up in a black suit." Hello people reading this I am just a narrator so you understand the begging and how all this all happened so lets begin." " In 2015 Ad a crystal that glowed a bright red was found off the shore of California, When people touched it there hand started to feel like burning, Scientist decided to mine in the area it was found but what they discovered will change the fate of the world forever. Turns out part of the earths layer was made of the crystal, when they tried to mine it when that first swing hit, it set off a explosion but it didn't kill anything the earth was formed differently and mythical creatures came then wizard and kingdoms and advance technology was made, the humans and the creatures lived in peace but some are evil, but this started The new age Na for short, far in the future of Na two hero's will rise and will defend New earth. Now we can finally start this story lets begin Welcome to the New Age."

**New Age 20050**

In a Big two story futuristic house in the city called lethergin which is a city filled with technology and futuristic buildings, roads, and cars. Was two 13 year old human boys. One was named Jonathen or Jon for short. He had black shaggy hair ( basically Marshal Lee's hair but more messy) pale skin, a red hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and the hoodie open, a white t shirt, really light blue jeans, and red and white shoes. The other one was named Ray Gerard or Ray for short, He had black comb forward hair, Skin between black and pale like tanish, black shaded glasses but he tilts them down so you can see half of his eyes, a blue t shirt with a silver star where his heart is, blue jean shorts, a futuristic watch, and blue shoes.

" Ray when are we going to the light kingdom?" Jon asked, " Why would we go the to Light kingdom?" Ray asked while he was working on a machine on the counter." DUDE DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY!" Jon yelled to him." No what day is it?" Ray said turning to look at him." Today is Lighting fire today."," Oh yaaaa I forgot, but isn't that till night?" " Ray its 7:00 Pm and its starts in 30 more minutes lets go!" Jon said getting off the couch running to the garage." Wait for me!" Ray said running after him.

When Jon and Ray got into the kingdom they saw torches and candles every where. The sight was breath taking. They made it into the castle which was dimmed with light, The ball room was white and gold and in the middle there was a little platform with a little stand, there was a metal like dome on the stand which made it look like something was hiding in there. As Jon and Ray made there way through people and other species like, Water people, Elf's, Animal people, And solar people, They saw four of there friends Two were dancing, another one was getting punch and the last one was sitting alone drawing on there hand. " Tim, Logan, Adam how you doing." Jon said. The two people who were dancing were Tim and Logan, Tim wore a Purple t- shirt with light brown cargo shorts, Purple and white shoes, purple shocks, and black shaded glasses that he tilts down to, He had skin like Ray's, and had brown hair with a curl as bangs. Logan was a girl she Had pale skin, brown hair in a pony tail, A gray long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pink ribbon , Blue jeans, and gray and pink shoes. The person by the punch was adam, He was small, basically half the size of Ray, he had White skin, brown strait bangs, black and white football jacket, blue jeans, and black and white shoes.

The five of them started to get a conversation going till Jon realized the other person wasn't here, Jon then slowly sneaked out from the conversation were his other friend was. It was a girl, her name was Jade, She had black long emo hair that covered one eye, pale skin, a black tang top, black finger less gloves, black skinny jeans, and black leather boots. Jon and Jade were friends ever since jr.k, they text almost all the time, the weird thing is everyone questions there friendship because there literally completely opposite. She's emo, He's always happy, She's bad, He's good, She's hates almost everyone, He's loves everyone. Jade and Logan are close friends just like Jon and Ray. When Jon sat by her at a lonely table with just the two of them, he saw her drawing on her hand with a black marker.

" Hay Jade what are you drawing on your hand?" Jon asked." Just some Black flowers." She said " They look cool." Jon said." I didn't want to come here in the first place." She said a little mad." Why?" " Because I like the darkness I don't give a dang about this fire thing or whatever."

"Everyone please gather around the stand please." The Queen of the light kingdom said, She had white skin, white long hair that almost reached the ground, white eyes, and a long white dress that hit's the floor. Her daughter the princess was standing by her, She was 13 and had white eyes and smooth white skin, White long curly hair that hits her back, And a white beautiful dress that ends at her knees. " As we gather here today to celebrate the day The New Age began we have to remember and respect the holy crystal sent from God to earth that made this New Area possible, Now guards open the case." As she said all the lights turned off and the small metal dome opened and a bright red light was released. Everyone was in aw when they saw the holy red crystal.

As everyone stared at it without anyone noticing a little streak of fire was coming to Jon." Mom what is that." The princess said pointing to the fire coming to Jon." Oh my goodness." She said. Everyone then looked at the fire that slowly surrounded Jon." Um Jon." Jade said." Ya what is it." He asked. "Look down." She told him. As he looked the fire pushed everyone away from him and it surrounded him.

The crystal then flew into Jon's hand. " MOM THE CRYSTLE WILL BURN HIM IF HE DOSENT LET GO!" The princess said worried." BOY LET GO OF THE CRYTLE OR IT WILL BURN YOU!" The Queen told Jon. " What are you talking about this doesn't burn at all actually this is warm I actually fell power full and WHOA THIS FELLS AWSOME." Jon yelled in excitement. Everyone was confused how Jon wasn't burnt to a crisp yet. " I FELL LIKE I CAN DO ANYTHING. WHOA HOOO." He yelled, and when he rose his hand up

his hand was on fire. And he wasn't in pain it wasn't burning him at all.

Then a phoenix came out of no where and landed on Jon's shoulder. "Mom do you think the legends are true all the stories you told me about one day a savior that can survive the burning sensation and when the phoenix came that was the sign it was him!" The princess said in amazement. " I think we have found him."

_I do not own radioactive Imagine dragons do _

_No one is singing this in the story_

_Im waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow_

_And I sweat my rust_

_Im breathing in the chemicals_

Jon then took a deep breath

_Im breaking in And shaping up_

_Then im checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it the apocalypse_

_WHOA_

Jon then stood up and vanished leaving ashes then reappeared somewhere else ( basically has the infamous second son fire powers).

_IM WAKING UP_

_I FEEL IT IN MY BONE_

_ENOUGH TO MAKE MY SYSTEM GROW_

_WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE_

_TO THE NEW AGE _

_WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE_

_TO THE NEW AGE_

The Phoenix then flew away and Jon vanished again then reappeared with a flaming tomahawk in his hand

_IM RADIOACTIVE_

_RADIOACTIVE_

_WHOA WHOA _

_IM RADIOACTIVE _

_RADIOACTIVE _

Jon then moved really fast and was able to run on walls" WHOA THIS IS FLIPPIN AWSOME." He then jumped down and a little explosion happened. All the fire then went away from the ground and on his hand, leaving him with powers, the crystal, and a flaming tomahawk. " THAT WAS FLIPPIN AWSOME I WANA GO AGAIN." He said but then noticed everyone was looking at him. " Why you all look at me?" He asked. " JON YOU JUST HAD SUPER POWERS AND YOU WERE ON FIRE!" Ray said." Oh ya." He said, Then the crystal vanished into him." Hello what's your name again?" The princess asked Jon." Oh im Jonathen but most people call me Jon." " Come with me please." She said grabbing Jons arm." Wait why would I do WHOA." He said being pulled into a room. " Daughter where are you taking him?" The Queen asked." Somewhere so we can gets answers." She said then closing the door.

They then made there way through about 6 hallways colored in white and gold and had statues with privies rulers. They then walk into the princess's room, It was a pretty big room, it had a massive HD TV, The walls were white, with some gold streaks, The bed was big and white, with gold stands by it and gold pillows, There was a mini kitchen, a door that lead to a big bathroom, one wall was all glass that had a view of the sunset and the whole kingdom. There was also stairs that lead to another room that looked like a science lab.

"Come on lets go." She said and pulled Jon, But Jon was able to pull free." Ok wait I have some questions, first of all before we do anything else, 1 what is your name because I don't wana keep calling princess." Jon asked." My name is Kati." " Ok Kati why do you need me." Jon asked." Because a story that has gone on for millions of years that parents would tell there children said that one day the crystal we have keep for so long would be attracted by a savior and that savior would be given powers from the crystal and he would protect New Earth from evil you are that savior." She said with a smile." Ummmmmm… I am not a savior im not even a athlete and I am not good with a weapon or nothing a play games all day im good at them but I wouldn't be able to do that in real life." Jon said." The crystal will help you with that you have those powers already everything you do in games you can do now." she said." Ok fine now what do you wana do with me." Jon asked." Come to my lab upstairs." She said leading Jon to the lab.

Jon looked around to see tubes with liquid, a big chalk board, tools and a computer. " Im going to need your tomahawk." She asked." No you not taking my hells retriever!"( Yes I know mob of the dead bo2 so I don't own the name.) " You already named your weapon." She said." Ya you have a problem with that." " No just, here lay down on this metal table." She asked. Jon then laid down on his back." Ok im just gona cut you open and look inside you." Kati said." NO YOUR NOT GONA CUT ME UP." Jon said. "Ok fine then I need you to do something for me then." " Which is what?" " In the stories they said you have a legendary form, Flames are evil and will always be unless you use it the right way, there is fire in your heart the fire in your heart is a symbol of love but also evil we must use those two and find a way for you to use the form."

" Ok but I don't think there is a way we can actually do tha…." Jon was cut off by a big explosion coming from the ballroom. " What was that!" Jon said." Come on we have to check it out." Kati said" Right because your not gona not check a big explosion out." Jon said. As Jon and Kati ran to the ball room there was more explosions, once they made it to the ball room there was holes in the walls. Chrome claws were snatching people, but there was a man wearing heavy chrome armor with lime green tubes, he had pale skin, green spiked hair that reached his neck, and green eyes." WHERE IS THE CRYSTAL QUEEN!" He said mad." WE DON'T HAVE IT I SWEAR!" She yelled in terror. He was gripping her neck." MOM!" Kati yelled, The Man then looked towards Kati and grabbed her by her neck." TELL ME WHERE IT IS." He said. "NEVER WAR MECH." Kati yelled." THEN ILL HAVE TO FORCE IT OUT OF YOU!" War Mech said about to break her neck. " KATI." Jon yelled.

Flames then engulfed Jon and when they went away his eyes were dark red, he was wearing a dark red hoodie under a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, and black and dark red boots. He was in his legendary form His tomahawk was now burning bright." YOU, YOU USED THE CRYSTAL ON YOURSELF AND NOW YOU HAVE THE POWERS ILL KILL YOU!" War mech yelled. He then charged at Jon but Jon vanished then reappeared behind him. War mech then slammed into the wall.

" GET OVER HERE!" He yelled at Jon fireing a claw at him. Jon then dodged the claw making it grab a near by table smashing it into War mech. " AHHHHH DODGE THIS." War mech fired rockets at Jon, Jon dodge them to. Jon then realized he was getting no where, He then saw Ray nearby. " HAY RAY YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I CAN BEAT THIS GUY!" Jon yelled to him. Ray then poke his head under the table and said" TRY TO FIND HIS WEAK SPOT." " HOW DO I FIND THAT." Jon yelled." Look for something glowing on his back." Ray said. Jon then vanished then reappeared behind War mech and found a triangle tube that looked neon green." Found it." He said. Jon then hit it with his tomahawk that made him and War mech blow away into a wall.

War mech's control over the claws and his weapons on his suit weren't working." DANGET!" He yelled furiously." Ill be back." He said before vanishing into the smoke with his chrome claws. Jon then turned back into his regular self leaving him with his fast agility and his hells retriever." Is everyone ok?" The Queen said to everyone. Everyone came out from hiding, The Queen then looked at Jon and walk up to him.

"Boy what is your name?" She asked." Jonathen or Jon for short." Jon said." You saved our kingdom is it true you are the savior?" The Queen asked. Jon then looked around and saw everyone look at him." Ummmm…. Yes!" He said." Then how would you like to be the hero of New earth." She said. " Wait one minute im 13 I don't know how I could save the world unless." Jon said looking towards Ray." Wait your saying that you want me your best friend to help you save the world?" Ray asked." Well ya I couldn't have defeated War Mech without you." " *Sigh* ok fine this isn't gona end well." Ray said. "Ok I hear by announce you two the hero's of New earth." The Queen said.

Everyone cheered for the two of them." I have a good felling about this." Jon said." You have a good felling about everything." Ray said." Don't ruin the moment." Jon said.

** 9:30 PM**

" Jon you ready for bed." Ray said in his blue pajamas. " Um ya." Jon said using his phone texting someone, He was wearing a white t shirt and red shorts." Jon who are you talking to." " Jade why." " Just wondering." Ray said. " Hay Ray you wonder if there are more then one crystal but have there own special power?" Jon asked. " Well Tomorrow we'll asked the princess ok." " Ok night Ray." Night." Ray said then turning off the light.

The next day Jon and RAY WENT TO THE Light Kingdom to ask the princess. As they entered to castle the Princess greeted them." Jon, Ray im glad you guys cames." Katie said. " Why are you glad." Jon asked." I found something last night come to my room." Kati said leading them to her room. Once they were in the lab she had pictures on the table." Here you see this." She said handing them the pictures." What are these." Ray asked. They were crystal's like Jon's except different powers." These are crystals like Jon that give you powers I need you guys to find all these and give them to the right person." She said." How will we know there the right person?" Jon asked." Well I discovered if the crystal was attracted to you then maybe some of your friends have a connection to some of them." She said.

" Alright we'll do it." Jon said." Wait Jon we're really doing this?" Ray asked. " Yep princess where would some be." Jon asked." Some should be in there kingdom, and yours you have obtained isn't a full power turns out the other half is in the fire kingdom but beware the fire kingdom is filled with evil it is impossible to find someone good that's why I said it could be evil." She said. " Alright fire kingdom it is." Jon said. The princess went and was ravaging through some junk till she pulled out a electric wipe." Here Ray take this you'll need this." She said handing it to Ray. " Alright ready to go." Jon said. " Oh ya one last thing take these fire potions, They last as long as they want you to." She said handing them to the two. " Alright now lets go!" Jon said running out of the castle with Ray.

As Jon and Ray approached the fire kingdom they drank up there potions, The kingdom had lava and fire every where the roads and buildings were made out of burnt rock. " So this is the fire kingdom." Jon said. " Ya I guess it is, Wait STOP." Ray yelled to Jon." What is it?" Jon asked." First we cant be caught as hero's these are bad people as the princess said, second we don't even know where this crystal is?" " Well were just gona have to wing it." Jon said still walking. They approached the markets where there were little shops sealing various items." HAY YOU!" A guard yelled. Jon and Ray then turned to look at the guard, He was wearing brown armor where parts of it was on fire, a long wide brown hat that had a burning feather on it, He had burning red eyes." YOU don't look like a fire elemental GET THEM!" He yelled.

More guards then came and people were fleeing the seen. As the guards charged Jon threw his tomahawk at the guards knocking three of them out. Ray used his wipe to trip and electrocute some of them. Jon also dogged one of the guards making him crash into a stand. Ray and Jon fought till they were surrounded and were taken to the castle. As they were pulled in the princess of the fire kingdom was there she was 16 , She had long fiery hair that reached her back, orange skin, a red dress that seemed a little to small for her aka inappropriate, and red heels.

"Well well well what do we have here." She said looking at them." Take the one with glasses to the dungeon." JON HELP!" Ray yelled." Don't worry Ray ill find a way out of this." Jon said." Take this one up to my room." She said. The guards then carried Jon to her room. In her room the walls were dark red, there was red curtains and a red bed, a door that lead to the restroom, A big tv, and a mini kitchen. " Thank you guards let him go." She said. Once the guards left the room she locked to door. She then started to mumble some kind of spell. Jon had a red aura surrounding him. " There now if you disobey me and don't do as I say your body will burn up and fell like its on fire." She said.

" Ok now why do you have me here." Jon asked. " Well first let me introduce my self my name is Takile and yours im assuming is Jon." She said." Ya so why am I here?" Jon asked." Well I heard you and your friend are the hero's of New Earth." Takile said." Im thinking of torturing you and your friend Ray." " Well your gona have a hard time to make me break." Jon said with a smirk." Oh I have a perfect plan for you." She said." And what would that be." " Ill be back don't move or ill burn you.: She said leaving the room.

"*sigh* I wonder how long im going to be stuck here?" Jon said to himself, He then heard the door open except it wasn't Takile. " Hello are you ok?" The girl asked, She was 13, she had curly short fiery hair that reaches her neck, bright orange skin, a red and orange dress that reaches her knees, red and orange heels, and bright red eyes. She had a loving sweet soft voice." Who are you?" Jon asked." Im the princess's sister Marcy but im not evil like everyone else." She said helping Jon up. Her skin was soft and warm.

" Thank you but your sister put a spell on me that will burn me do you know how to get rid of it?" Jon asked. "Well I know a spell that will help, here let me cast it." She said. She then hugged Jon and heated up then whispered the spell. Jon blushing so much you think he was a fire elemental. Once she was done she asked Jon to follow her to her room. They made it into the room that looked like her sisters except more comfortable." Now I heard your looking for the crystal of fire." she said." Yes do you know where it is?" He asked." Well I have it." She said walking to a little box then opening it revealing the fire crystal." Thank you so much how can I repay you?" Jon asked. " Well im not allowed to leave the kingdom ive been in her since I was a baby, If you help me escape here I would be so happy please….." She begged." Alright let me just absorbed this crystal." He said grabbing it making him turn into legendary form.

" Now do you know where the dudgeon are." He asked." Yes its on the first floor down the left hallway 3rd door on your right." She said." HAY GUARDS LOOK FOR THE BOY HE'S DISSAPERD WE MUST FIND HIM!" They heard Takile yell." Here grab onto my arm." Jon said, Marcy then grabbed onto his arm then they vanished and reappeared in the dudgeon." JON, AND um who are you." Ray said in a cage." Im Marcy the princess's sister." Marcy said." Alright now GET ME OUT OF HERE." Ray said." Don't worry I know how to lock pick." Marcy said. She then picked the lock on Ray's cage.

"Alright guys hold on to me." Jon said. The two then grabbed on, They then vanished then reappeared in the Princess's lab behind her." Oh back already." Kati said." Well I got the other crystal in me so I think we're done today." Jon said." Wait YOU BROUGHT A FIRE ELEMENTAL!" Kati yelled." Wait she's nice she's been locked away forever she's the princess's sister." Jon said." Oh no this means war the fire elementals will be looking for her." She said." Don't worry me and Ray can win this war trust me." Jon said." Yet again a plan that will probably not end well." Ray said.

" Lets just go home." Jon said." Wait where will I stay?" Marcy asked." Don't worry you can stay with me and Ray." Jon said." Now lets go home." Jon said. "Bye Kati ." Jon said before the three of them left to Jon and Ray's house.

Once they got home Jon showed Marcy to the guess room." Here Marcy you can stay here for now." Jon said." Thank you for this I cant wait to see the world." Marcy said. "Well night." Jon said." Good night Jon." She said. This was only the beginning of Jon's and Ray's adventure evil will rise and hero's will be born till next time bye.

**Jon: hope you guys enjoyed please send in Oc's and I tried to make this long chapters will be long so thank you and till next time bye.**


	2. Chapter The New Threat

** Jon: Hay guys im back with chapter 2 the oc's that will be in this chapter will be by Lololo90 so enjoy.**

** THE NEW THREAT**

It was 6:00 am in the city of Lethergin Jon was awake playing his game central 4. He was in the living room where there was a big flat screen tv the walls were white and one side of the walls were made of glass that gave a look over the city living in a big house, there was also 3 white couches and a coffee table, And little view of the kitchen and a balcony." WHY IS THIS LEVEL SO HARD TO BEAT." Jon yelled to himself." Ok Jon stop talking to yourself and…" " GAME OVER." The game said." YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jon said so loud Marcy and Ray came down stairs." Jon what's wrong with you screaming at 6:00 am." Ray said a little mad." Im trying to beat this level its so hard but im not giving up." Jon said." I don't get it why do people play these games when they can make there own adventure exploring outside." Marcy said. Jon just started at the screen for a bit. " Marcy that's a great idea." " Really." She said to Jon." Ya im going to grab my back pack, Ray you don't mined if I get some stuff out of the lab?" Jon asked." If it stops you from yelling." Ray said.

Jon then grabbed his red and white backpack then going down to the underground lab. There was a advanced lock door that said" please scan your hand over the panel." a women's voice said." Jon then put his hand on the panel. " Assess granted." She said." When the door opened there was a big white room with many halls, There was machines every where." Ok now lets get some gear". Jon then ran to a cabinet with a gun that looked like a pistol with a suppressor it was white with a clip that looked like the mobster gun clip, instead of bullets it shoots little lighting shots the weapon is called a 757ela." Jon also grabbed some rounds, a gas mask for God knows why, and a weapon holster belt. " Alright now im ready." Jon said running out of the house.

** IN THE HEART OF THE FOREST**

Alright Jon your in the forest … now what do I do. Jon walked around looking for something to do. He notices a bunny running through some vines." Wait a minute." Jon said to himself." The vines covered up a hidden entrance. Jon then walked through all the vines then what he saw was breath taking. It was a forest kingdom and a massive one to, No one probably found it cause the top of the kingdom was covered by a massive tree that gave some sun light. The Massive tree in the center looked like a +castle." Yes I found something." Jon said running to the kingdom. Once he was in the streets everyone was looking at him very awkwardly . " HALT." A guard said." Not again." Jon said. They looked like a human but also like a forest person, he had wooden armor with some leafs on it, glowing green eyes, and a wooden helmet." Come with us." The guard said." am I arrested?" Jon asked." No just come with us."." Ok Im fine with that." Jon said.

Once they entered the castle which was some of the massive tree, they entered the throne room. The room was made of part of the tree bark had some windows over looking the kingdom except there was no glass, some gold streaks, and three royal seats the one in the middle was bigger then the other two on the side of it. The king was sitting in the middle, he had pale skin, black eyes, a green and brown royal robe, and brown combed hair. On The left side was the Queen. She had Pale skin, black eyes, the same robe as the King, and brown long curled hair." So you are the human we saw out on the streets." The king said " Let me introduce me and my wife, my name is The forest king and my wife is named the forest Queen." He said. " Im Jonathen or Jon hero of New Earth." Jon said." So you're the hero people have been talking about." The Queen said." Yes I am and one question why did you need me to…." Jon couldn't finish. " Sir, Madam there has been a call for a royal meting." A guard said coming from the door." At a time like this, fine. Jonathen can you watch over our daughter while were gone please." The king said." I guess." Jon said. " Guards get the chariot we must leave now." The king said.

Once the king and Queen left Jon asked where the princess room was. The Guard then showed him the way. Once Jon was there he opened the door to see a 15 year old girl with pale skin, black eyes, brown strait hair that reaches the middle of her back, green and brown dress, and she stands about 5"4. " Who are you." She said turning around to look at Jon, She had a dove on her shoulder. " Im Jon the hero of New earth, and your Mom and Dad told me to look after you when there gone to a royal meting." Jon said." Oh well you wana come in." She asked " Sure" he said. Jon entered the room closing the door behind him." So what is your name." Jon asked," Im Serena, or Np for nature princess." She said." So what do you want to do." Jon asked." We could play a board game or explore." " Why would we play a board game?" " I don't know, I don't even own one." Serena said." Lets just Explore." Jon said. The two of them then walked out of the castle and started exploring the kingdom." Here follow me I want to show you my favorite place to go into the kingdom." Serena said garbing Jon's arm and pulling him into a store.

The store was called life through vines, it was a restraunt. When Jon and Serena went into the restraunt they were greeted by a waitress showing there way to there table. Once they were seated apparently the waitress got the wrong idea." So you two on a date." She said." Danget the 3rd time this has happened to me with a girl and one of them people still say if we're dating." Jon said frustrated." He's 2 years younger then me." Serena said." Oh im sorry well can I take your order." " Ill have a salad." Serena said." Ill have Fries." Jon said." Just fries?" Serena said." Ya there my favorite food." " Well ill come back with your order." The waitress said.

" So who's the girl that everyone accuses you that your dating her." Serena asked." Oh her name is Ja…." Jon then put his hands on his mouth before he finished." Who?" She asked." Um no one." Jon said. " So after we eat where do you wana go." Jon asked." Maybe do some exploring out of the kingdom." Serena said." Ok sounds like a plan."

When they finished eating they went out of the kingdom and went to the city where Jon lived. When they got there Serena never saw anything like it before." Wow ive never seen a city like this before." She said amazed." Yup me and my friend Ray live here, its pretty cool if you look at all the stores and landmarks here, there's almost always something new." Jon said." Can you show me around." She asked." Sure follow me". They then walked almost all around the city. But then there was a man leaning against a wall near a ally. He looked 20, he had tanned skin, a gotte , a purple magician hat, a purple tuxedo, purple dress shoes, and a golden skull neck lees." Who's that guy." Serena asked. " I don't know never seen him before." Jon said." Hay you two how's your day going." The man said." Its going good." Serena said." Well let me introduce my self my name is zimo im a magician you could say." He said " And you to must Be Jon and Serena." " How'd you know that?" Jon asked. " Im more then just a magician here follow me to my den down this ally." Zimo said." Ok." Serena said." Are we really trusting this guy we just met." Jon whispered to her." Ya meeting new people is fun." " Ya but not these kinds of guys." " Lets just follow him." Serena said.

They then followed him down the ally and into a door. When they entered the room was dimmed with purple lights, it looked like a voodoo tent. " So sit down ill tell you your future if you want." he said. The two of them then sat down. " Give me your palm he asked Jon." Jon then let him grab his hand. After a little while he said" You have a bright future ahead and a loving girlfriend, She is the one that brings you love, warmth , heat, and fire to your heart, You will also have many friends and enemy's, You will be through many tasked to so be prepared." He said. Serena then handed her hand to him." You will be a great ruler in your future have many loyal people in your life, and you will be one of the best rulers in the forest kingdom." Zimo then asked Serena to leave for a moment." Why?" She asked." Trust me this might affect your future." Zimo said." Ok fine."

Once she left Zimo then looked at Jon with a dark stare." I heard you are the hero of New earth ive been waiting for the day to come to see you but I didn't know it would be a kid. So you might be asking why, well you see I am going to be the one to kill you and take over this world I am going to rule this world enslave all the life here New Age will no longer exist it will become the Dark Age ." " I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOU, CAUSE LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING YOU AINT KILLING ME ANY TIME WHAO!" Jon couldn't finish. He was blown out of the room breaking the door shattering it to pieces." OH MY FLOP JON." Serena said running to him." She then was pushed off by shadow creatures. " KILL THEM BOTH." Zimo said. Jon the grabbed his hells retriever and 757ela." Here take this." Jon said handing her the 757ela." I never shot a gun." FIGURE OUT SOMETHING!" He said being pin to the ground by the creatures. Serena then saw some plants laying around almost dead." idea." She said. She then brought the flowers to life and made them grow into two arms. She then gave them the handgun." Here whatever I point at you soot ok." She said.

She then pointed at the creature that was on Jon, It then shot the creature stunning it. Jon then finished it off with his hells retriever." WATCH OUT HERE COMES MORE." Serena said. Jon then looked behind him and saw one jump at him, The plant then shot it, " Here you stun them then ill finish them off." Jon said. They repeated this till they were all gone. Jon then charged at Zimo to finish him but he threw a smoke down. Once the smoke cleared he was gone and so was the door." Dang he's good." Jon said." What does this mean?" Serena asked." I think everyone is in for more then they bargained for." Jon said looking to the sky.

**Jon: hope you enjoy sorry for it being short but outer chapter will be longer i just wanted to update so dont worry im not gona give up on this story also i will make New Age shorts RATED M NOT FOR KIDS but in that none of that happened in the real New Age but i hope you enjoyed see you next time .**


End file.
